Talk:Bugbear Matman
Testimonials * Solo'd 85PUP/42NIN very easy fight. Recommend to attach flashbulb to help with shadows. Keep blind up if possible. Fought with 290 evasion skill (with Boxer's Mantle) and +27 evasion in gear. Matman had low accuracy, was able to go Ni > Ni. Keep WHM puppet out of range. 1/1 on drop. * Solo'd 78NIN/39DNC overall easy fight. Recommend to go in with 300% TP, as Flying Hip Press was doing 666 DMG. Make sure you debuff the mob to help slow his TP moves somewhat. Used Minimal Evasion gear. O-hat, S. Harness, Boxer's Mantle, and Evasion Torque. Never got hit once, only the TP moves actually landed. Goodluck 0/1 * Duo'd by 75PLD/NIN and 75RDM/WHM without an issue. Other players outside were taking care of adds, and it is unadviseable to try this without controlling the repops. Battle time was about 15 minutes with a Joyeuse and tank gear. RDM was fully merited and kept Slow II, Paralyze II and Blind II on it at all times. Paralyze was an invaluable asset. Had no problems keeping shadows up, and even opted to save Shihei by using reprisal and sentinel to blood tank for a few minutes. RDM converted as necessary. TP attacks can still be dangerous, but nothing that can't be managed by the RDM. Alerith and Dfesal of Hades Server --02:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) * Can be killed by 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/WHM duo, a 75THF/NIN and 75DNC/NIN duo, or a NIN75/WAR and RDM75/WHM duo, or soloed by a 75NIN/(DNC or WHM). - 2/2 RDM/WHM THF/NIN duo: easy fight (with decent equips and some merits), AOE moves not that bad if you know to watch out for them. - Sari + Pushycat - Fairy * Solo'd as 78PLD/39DNC (Brander - Valefor Server). Cleared area of adds then popped the NM, relatively easy fight, just take your time and don't lose your cool. Used TP for Curing Waltz II and Drain Samba II and kept Phalanx up at all times. Only used Atonement when Sentinel and Rampart were up or when I felt my HP was in no real danger. Adds started to repop and one aggroed while I was still fighting NM. Fight took about 15 minutes, got Rutters drop and was still able to take out add that aggroed. I used the following gear: Main: Joyeuse Sub: Koenig Shield Ranged: Rosenbogen Head: Valhalla Helm Neck: Parade Gorget Ear1: Ethereal Earring Ear2: Brutal Earring Body: Koenig Cuirass Hands: Homam Manopolas Ring1: Hercules Ring Ring2: Bomb Queen Ring Back: Boxer's Mantle Waist: Warwolf Belt Legs: Blitzer Poleyn - HP+25 Enmity+4 Physical Damage Taken-4% Feet: Gallant Leggings +1 * Can be killed by a 75SAM/DNC with Hagun, ( got in red hp maybe once or twice but at the end had 1000hp+ ) -Javiano- Caitsith * Can be killed by a 75SAM/DNC with Kamewari and 75BLM for Stun and Baraera. Open fight with a WS then save all the TP for Curing Waltz II. Tank with Third Eye / Seigan all the way. Meikyo Shisui at 15% to create Light. Took about 15 minutes. -Liminality- Midgardsormr * Can be killed by 75NIN/DNC and 75BRD/WHM duo or solo by a 75NIN/DNC. -Sathington - Titan * Can be killed by 75 RDM/WHM and 75 DRG/SAM. Kept Baraera up and just cured. I used Convert once and the DRG used 2hr for giggles at the end. Was a pushover truthfully, took less than 9 minutes. - Justinp & Shadowalex - Quetzalcoatl * Can be killed by NIN/DNC solo, Keep TP for after Hip press @50% gets easier. Getsuga Caitsith * Killed by SAM/DNC with a soboro and evasion gear. Keep HP topped up, drain samba on and WS when possible. Went down just as repops spawned. Had a small VIT set for waltz and used a tavnazian taco. Was never in any real danger. - Celenios - Fairy * 4 75's Just killed this guy about 30 minutes or so ago- WHM75/BLM37 elv RDM75/BLM37 tar WAR75/NIN37 gal MNK75/NIN37 gal Had no problems, it was over with relatively quickly. ProShellV'd before fight, hasted both war and mnk, gave Baraera. MNK 2hrd at start, WAR 2hrd shortly after, WHM and RDM healed, both kept haste up, RDM refreshed and back-up healed. He used his TP move Flying Hip Press twice I think, mainly used Earthshock and Heavy Whisk. WAR and MNK never got below yellow health. Was very smooth. Absolutely no drops :( Will try again tomorrow or later this week. --Arendaerta 05:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) * Triod + Dual Boxing easily I recently tried this with my gf and we had 2 triggers. I went as whm/rdm to melee chain without taking much dmg, blm/whm and she was a thf/nin with a full subtle blow build. The mob has phenomenial tp recovery. The first time I was meleeing on whm to open a retribution skillchain for her and the mob used tp moves very often until I stopped meleeing. we won but if I had continued with no form of subtle blow it couldof easily killed us. The second time I focused on enfeebles and nuking on my blm alt, and her meleeing alone. The mob was easily manageable as a trio or duo thf + whm if you plan it properly, and most enfeebles stuck for capped blm enfeebling skill, plus repose stuck for emergencies even without a pro divine build, just capped skill+ light staff. got all the "rarer drops" both times lol but 1/2 on rutter with th3 * Drop/Kill Just killed it duo nin/dnc + dnc/nin, at no point where we in danger, 600hp/Flying Hip Press which was cured with in a few moments after. He did not do Flying Hip Press <75%. Heavy W. was a joke at best not worth the mention! As long as you have +2 shadows up all other tp moves will not be a problem. Fight took <10min, killing the 3 mobs close to pop NPC may prove more of a challenge then nm. Drop was 0/2 no th! Drop was 0/5 th4! --Pidion 10:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * Drops & Fight Duo it with a RDM/WHM and me as NIN/WAR, no drop Duo again with a THF on dual box (RDM/WHM and NIN/WAR) -> drop Duo it with a WHM/BLM and me as NIN, no drop Then 1/3 --Joelapache 01:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) * Solo and Drop Just soloed this NM as 80BLU/40NIN. Originaly I was dualboxing a friend's WHM, but I had underestimated Bugbear's TP gain and since the WHM was standing next to me he took AoE and died first 15 seconds and I didn't want to RR until fight was done incase random AoE would kill him before he could RR again. So I decided to just turn my back to Bugbear and rely on Disseverment's Poison to bring down the health and only use Disseverment when I had Chain affinity available for maximum dmg/mp efficiency and to limit amount of TP fed. Luckily I had kept my Plenum embrace and debufs like Sprout Smack and Sandspin equipped incase WHM died. I had no problem keeping shadows up between Uts Ni, Ichi, and Actinic Burst. Was a very easy fight, took maybe 10 minutes, and would have been faster if I had taken the TP warnings more seriously and kept WHM farther away from AoE. --Roguelaquatus 00:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Duo- DNC85 and DRK/thf 85 I just duo'd this with my friend and it was incredibly easy I was expecting tp spam but it did Flying hip press once and Earthshock twice the whole fight, possibly because of Charis necklace and high subtle blow, I didn't once go under 900 HP the DRK took a bit of damage though, fight took maybe 2 or 3 minutes, did Evisceration --> Sneak attack Spiral Hell all together roughly 7k damage, seems to have ~10k hp 1/1 Rutter ---Julea, Phoenix, Nov 28 2010 Drop Rate 2/6+2/8+7/7+0/5+3/4+0/3+2/2 = (16/35, 45.7%) These are the drop rates we have compiled, feel free to add(edit*) yours to the actual equation I have already placed, fixing the final answer too. Thanks, Lancer 18:27, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know the drop rate on these (Rutter Sabatons)? I'm guessing 100%, but as it doesn't say, I can't be sure. Daniel 04:30, 8 June 2006 (PDT) *Rutter Sabatons is not a 100% drop. We fought it 6 times tonight and got the drop twice, to give you an idea. Hilkiah 04:57, 5 September 2006 (EDT) Yeah, I have a feeling that 70% number was pulled out of um, thin air, yeah that's it. I'm 2/8 on it, personally. We're not at a statistically significant sample yet, but I'm going to revise the statement in the article to something more appropriate. VxSote 00:40, 20 December 2006 (EST) Also not a significant sample size, and I know the drop rate is not 100%, but out of 7 times I've killed this, only 2 with a THF, it has dropped all 7 times. Just contributing my stats.--Jerm 14:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Went 0/3 on these with no thf in the party. Just went 1/1 with TH3. 0/6 on this, 2x with TH3, 1x with TH4, 2x with TH1 (/thf), and 1x with "treasure hound" kupopower....definitely NOT 40% drop rate in my case, probably just bad luck, had a friend kill it and drop 1st time...or if it is 40% then i should try 4 more times cus i should get 4 drops O.O JavelinX 19:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) To whomever edited the article to reflect "with very low and risky success rate" for a party of 3 75's I just trioed this NM as 75NIN/DNC, 75 SAM/NIN, and 75 BST/WHM. Easy fight overall. The person who said the fewer players on the NM the better is probably right. With Subtle Blow Flying Hip Press was very manageable. He only did it a total of 7 times and I had plenty of time to recover after each. I kept my Ninjutsu enfeebles on him at all times and Drain Samba II. The SAM and BST took care of the one link we had from a repop, and the BST/WHM kept Baraera up and Regen on me. I fought him as the NIN alone to avoid feeding Bugbear Matman a lot of TP. With a little luck a 75 NIN/DNC could solo him with no trouble, provided he or she could avoid links. We got very lucky and the boots dropped on the first kill. Honestly, a full party would be a complete waste of time with this NM, and would likely complicate the process, as getting 6 players to the spawn area would likely result in a lot of needless deaths. My two friends and I, in a party consisting of 75 thf/nin, 75 nin/war, 75 rdm/whm, have not wiped to this monster once in the 12 times it took us to get a pair of booties each. You shouldn't automatically assume that something is "risky" and has a "low chance of success" just because you've never done it. These kind of edits are why people always "need" an alliance for everything in this game. :Kalice 00:12, 20 December 2006 (EST) Just did this with 75THF/NIN 75BRD/WHM 75RDM/BLM and a 75WHM that was being dualboxed by the THF. Never were in trouble the whole fight. --Skjie 20:34, 22 February 2007 (EST) I also feel that this could be duoed by a Ninja and Red Mage at 75. When I did the run, I brought a Thief along (as well as myself, a 75 Nin and my friend, a 75 Rdm), and all he ended up doing is sitting off too the side, as the mob tended to spam TP moves more often when he attacked it. Without him attacking, the fight went fairly quickly and smoothly. --Demitel 6:44, 31 March 2007 (EST) My NIN75 friend and I, as RDM75, duoed this NM very easily 4 times. As a healer, I almost think more melee would make it harder as his AoEs ignore shadows, meaning more MP used to cure more people and more of a chance of running out, although I didn't have to convert once in four times. Starsha 06:28, 14 January 2008 (UTC) We trioed this as THF/NIN, BLU/NIN, and WHM/BLM. THF tanked while BLU stunned and put Disseverment poison on it. WHM used Blind, Slow, and Dia II, as well as Baraera on party. Easy win with no major problems. Flying Hip Toss Theory I just fought this guy twice. First time we wiped bad because we believed the entry saying he will only use this move three times at most. He used it at least 6 in just a few minutes. The second time I think he only used it three times, but we were consciously trying to avoid feeding him TP. After a few minutes, he didn't use it again. I wonder if he will only use it in the first two minutes? Claquesous 06:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) There may be something to this theory. Bugbear Matman used Flying Hip Press as his TP move the first 3 times and then moved on to other TP moves. He never used it again after he hit ~80% life. Is 4 too many? Just attempted Bugbear Matman with 75 PLD, BLM, THF and SAM. We're veteran players. Used 2 consecutive Flying Hip Press within a matter of 20~30s. Wiped party. I was definately not expecting that... --Lilaan 04:25, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Sleep? Fighting this NM for my SAM, tried to sleep just for kicks. RDM75/WHM37 with Pluto's Staff, 305 enfeebling skill and 96 total INT Sleep 1 and Sleep 2 resisted. Only casted both once, so I don't know if it's just me or not, but possibly immune to Sleep. --Dramis 09:22, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Tips & Tricks *Need to clear the area before popping (3 goblins). Most of them are Even Match or Tough to 75, all have 16 min repop times and can leave very little room to fight (avoiding AOE) when up. *Fastest route is to beat the goblin NPC at entrance of Oldton Movalpolos (same NPC that warps you to ENM) from there exit the Mine Shaft #2716 and trade a jar of Firesand to the Furnace Hatch at (K-8) (you may need more than 2) keep trading until the the left gate opens (you have to wait about 30 seconds between trades), drop down at (J-9) and you shall see a goblin NPC. Trade him the air tank to pop the NM.